1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a sewed seam ripper for use in combination with a regular sewing machine such as utilized in school, homes, and in dressmaking establishments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oftimes it becomes necessary to rip seams of garments when one's size changes, or when one desires to alter the garment to make it larger or smaller. Many women especially, cut threads of a seam with a scissors or a safety razor or a sharp knife. Such tools are slow and tedious. There is indeed also the risk of cutting undesired areas.
One seam ripper known to applicant is that of Lawrence U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,769. However, this device requires the user to remove the sewing needle in that the ripper is inserted in the needle holder. This is time consuming and for persons whose eyes are not up to par, may be difficult to carry out, especially as to the back and forth replacement of the ripper and the needle.
A very sophisticated device is that of Kropf U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,554. This cutting device for sewing machines will cut tape, lace or the like. Such a device, however, is not intended primarily for home use.
Still another cutting device intended primarily for tape cutting is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,019 where the cutting blade stikes a stationary anvil.
A device intended specifically for a Superlock sewing machine manufactured by Willcox and Gibbs Company, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,979. However, such a device is only intended to be limited to the Willcox and Gibbs Machine.
Another patent that discloses blades that move up and down by air pressure and which is intended for commercial utilization is shown in Burton U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,509.